School Days
by Reall-Goodchild
Summary: Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame, all attend Shikon Borading school. Is love in the air, or do they all hate one another. InuXKag, MirXSan, KouXAya
1. Hangin in the Games Room

Ayame sat her desk in her 4th period math class. She was tapping her shoe on one of the desk legs, spining her pencil around between her fingers and spinning a strand of her Red hair from one of her two high pigtails around one of her fingers. She sighe. She really hated math. It was always the same, nothing ever changed. The same plusses and minusses, same old numbers and variables. Thats why she loved art and writers craft. You had the freedom to create something with only one ar two rules on what it is about or the style its to be done it, the rest is completly your own. If you made one mistake it didnt affect the rest of it like in math. Amyame sighed and looked out the window at the Shikon Boarding School grounds. Some duck were swimming around in the lake, underneith a Cherry Blossom tree. She began to tune out the teacher, getting lost in her own blank thoughts. Suddenly she felt someon kick the back of her chair. She looked back to see what it was. Sango pointed toward the teacher.  
  
"Ayame, will you please pay attention!" The teacher said angrily.  
  
"Sorry Ms.Large" Ayame said quickly, looking down at her paper. It had the tittle "Quadratics" at the the top and a picture of her holing a knife over a dead guy with long hair pulled up into a ponytail. She smiled and ripped the paper out of her notebook and began a new note.  
  
Ten minutes later, the class had finished the note and were given the rest of the class to work on assigned work. Kagome Turned around to face Ayame. "So what were you day dreaming about?" She asked with a sly smile.   
  
"I wasn't day dreaming," Ayame insisted, "I merely tuned the teacher out and watched the ducks.   
  
"Ducks!" Kagome squealed and turned to look out the window. "Oh my gosh! how cute!"  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes. Kagome was such a sucker for any animal. Honestly the most terrifying, ugly beast could be standing right in front of her and she'd say it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Ayame opened her text book to the assigned page and stared at the question. She could hear someone talking to Sango behind her, but she didn't pay attention until...  
  
"HENTIA!!!" Sango screamed. There was a slap. Both Ayame and Kagome turned around to see what had happened. Sango was holding a pencil and looking really annoyed. A guy named Miroku was on the ground beside her with a very red cheek. The two girls broke into a fit of giggles. "Here's you pencil." Sango said throwing the pencil at Miroku.  
  
"Ow! my eye!" Miroku siad as the pencil hit him in the eye. This made Kagome and Ayame laugh very hard.   
  
"Sango? Miroku? is there a problem?" Ms.Large said also sounding annoyed.  
  
"No ma'am." Sango said with a forced smile. Miroku grabbed the pencil and went back to his seat on the other side of the room.   
  
"Smooth move, genius." Miroku's hanyou friend Inuyasha said smugly.   
  
"Hey it was worth a shot" Miroku said rubbing his eye.  
  
"Sinse when has Sango ever responded well to your groping you lech?" Kouga, who sat in front of Miroku and beside Inuyasha, said.  
  
"Well never, but one day she will... one day..." Miroku drifted off.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga looked at one another and shook their heads.   
  
Ring  
  
"Finally!" Ayame said putting all her stuff away, and getting up.  
  
"Hey come on, that wasn't that bad" Sango said. Sango was always good at math. Kagome and Ayame glared at her, neither of them found math very easy of fun. "Well excuse me for trying to lighten things up!"   
  
Ayame rolled her eyes. "When it comes to math, you can never 'lighten things up'" She said.   
  
The girls headed back to their Dormetories. There were four "houses" at Shikon Boarding School, One for each year. When one year graduated the new students would take their house. The houses were; Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue. Ayame, Kagome and Sango were in the "Green" house. They're Dormetories were simple. The girls were in one large room off to the right of the games room and the guy in another large room to the left. Each year had two Heads of House, one girl and one guy. The heads of the "Green" house were Miroku and Sango. Miroku was a pretty bad HOH, He got good grades and what not, and followed most of the rules, but when it came to the "No guys in the girls dorm" rule, he never followed it. Sango, was usually able to keep him in line, he she even saw him looking towards the door, he would be slapped.   
  
The girls finally entered the games room and sat down on the couch beside the fire place. Miroku and his two friends came in right behind them. The boys threw their book into their Dorm and started to play pool. Sango saw Miroku look towards the Girls dorm. She watched him stare for a moment. When he continued to stare for more then 30 seconds yelled, "Miroku, don't you even think about going in there!"  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango, and turned back to the game of pool he had been watching before getting distracted.   
  
Sango sighed, "I am going to kill the boy some day."  
  
"Was that a death threat I just heard our HOH say?" A voice came from behind them.   
  
Ayame, Sango, and Kagome turned around to face Kagura. "Maybe you did." Ayame said, she despised Kagura, "What are you gonna do, report her or something?"   
  
"Sounds good to me." Kagura said glaring at Ayame.  
  
"I think that the teachers would beleive us when we told them she didn't, then you if you told them she did." Kagome snapped. It was true of course, Kagura and her lackies had horrible grades and bad reputations, while Sango was loved by all of the teachers, though she had never really done anything to deserve it.  
  
Kagura stood there for a moment, her red eyes shifting angrily between the three girls. "Come on Kanna lets go." She said to her number one lackie. the two of them left the games room and headed back into the school.  
  
Kouga watched as The girls seem to have an argument. Inuyasha and Miroku followed his gaze. "Why do girls always break off into little factions?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, and why do those factions hate one another?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Who cares," Inuyasha said hitting the 8 ball into the corner pocket. "I win!"  
  
"Whatever." Kouga sighed as Kagura and her lackies left the room.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 5:30. "Supper time" he announced.  
  
"Good, I'm starving." Kouga said putting away the two pool sticks he and Inuyasha had been using. he opened the door to the Guys dorm, "Ginta, Hakkaku. Supper time." He said to two of the guys in the dorm. Ginta and Hakkaku came out and followed Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha out of the room.  
  
Ayame noticed everyone leaving, she looked at her watch. "Oh hey it's time for dinner" she said to Sango and Kagome.   
  
"Thank god, I feel like I could eat a horse!" Kagome said standing up and stretching.  
  
"Kagome, if you ate a horse, you'd explode." Sango sighed. Ayame giggled  
  
"It's an expression Sango!" Kogome said.  
  
"I know, but a very unrealistic one, especially for you." Songo stated.  
  
"What's that suposed to mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome thats more of a compliment than a diss." Ayame said still giggling slightly.  
  
"Oh," Kagome said with a smile, "Sorry Sango."  
  
"It's ok" Songo said as they left the Dormetories and headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: ok so thats the first chapter of my first fic on does happy dance. Reviews are very welcome, but heck, i don't really expect any. Flames aren't aprechiated but how else would i get better without crits right? Im really just trying to get this out of my system, I hope its good. This is my first Inuyasha story. There's prolly major OOC-ness, but meh, like i said just getting it out of my system. Um well if anyone is reading this, thanks for your time, I'll try to upload the next chapter later. toodles!   
  
[Edit: Thanks to Kagome-Lovers-Cool for pointing out my many spelling errors, i think ive fixed all the ones ou pointed out. Really sorry. I a really bad speller, so if i don't know, i guess. and usually i guess wrong (as shown here) lol. I also corrected a few others I found. thanks again!] 


	2. Giggling Girls

Ayame, Sango and Kagome entered the cafeteria giggling as they passed a group of fourth year boys. Kagome blushed like mad as one of them winked at her. The three of them got into line behind Inuyasha and his gang.   
  
"Oh my gosh! did you see that one wink at me?" Kagome asked excitedly still blushing.   
  
"You should go talk to him after dinner!" Sango said. "I bet he thinks you hot!"  
  
"Oh please why would a fourth year go for a third year?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No you should! I could tell he liked you." Ayame said encouragingly.  
  
"You really think so?" Kagome said looking back.   
  
"Definatly!" Ayame and Sango said in unisin  
  
"Will you three be quiet, your giggling is giving me a headache!" Inuyasha interupted.  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't listen to our conversation." Sango said.  
  
"Tell be something, my dear Sango," Miroku said, joining the conversation, "What is it that the fourth years have that we third years don't."  
  
Ayame snorted, "More than you guys will ever have." Kagome and Sango laughed.   
  
"Hey whats that suposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh nothing, you wouldn't get it." Kagome said still giggling  
  
"Oh yeah, try me" Inuyasha said stubbornly.  
  
"Inuyasha your holding up the line," Sango said angrily.  
  
"Tell me and I'll move."  
  
"MOVE!!" The three girls yelled.  
  
Inuyasha jumped at the sudden outburst and moved up the food line. They were almost at the front. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone infront of Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku. Ginta and Hakkaku both took a plate with fish on it, leaving one. Ayame smiled, she was going to get the last of the -. Kouga took the last plate. Her smile faded into a scowl.   
  
She hated him, she hated him so much. They had grown up together, his parents and her grandfather thought it would be cute if they would grow up to be mates, so they practically forced them on each other. She didn't mind when she was a child, she had never been friends with anyone else. But then they started school and made friends and went through the 'girls have cooties' stage and they had never really gotten along sinse. He always did everything just better then her. She would get an A on something, he would get an A, She would play a soccer and she would save 10 goals, he would play and score 11. Her grandfather would say it was only natural for a guy to be better at somethings, that just made her want to do better than him even more. So she'd try harder, but no luck. He was just better than her. Now he had gotten the last plate of fish, just before her. She began to growl.   
  
Kagome and Sango looked at one another, they knew about Ayame's long lasting grudge against Kouga. They thought it was kinda cute. The fact that she always notice what he did of how he did on exams almost made them think she liked him, except for the fact she would draw those pictures of her killing him. "You know sometime I wonder Ayame..." Kagome started.  
  
"Wonder about what?" Ayame asked picking up a plate with salad and putting on her tray.  
  
"Wonder if maybe it's not hatred that you feel towards Kouga." Kagome said letting Sango go infront of her to avoid a royal beating from Ayame.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Ayame yelled.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome said quickly also grabbing a salad.  
  
The three girls walked out side. It was a nice day, so they figured they'd eat out there.   
  
--------------------  
  
Miroku watched as the girls walked passed them, heading outside. Him and the other guys had been looking around for a table. "Lets go outside to eat," He said not taking his eyes of the girls who now walking out the door, deep in conversation.  
  
"Why cuz Sango's out there?" Inuyasha asked mockingly.   
  
"Well it is a nice day out." Kouga said looking outside.  
  
"So lets go then." Miroku said cheerfully heading towards the door. Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku followed.   
  
"Fine," Inuyasha said realuctantly following his friends.  
  
Miroku had picked a spot underneith the Cherry Blossom tree Ayame had been staring at earlier. The girls were sitting by the pond. He watched as Kilala, a youkai the wondered around the school gounds walked over to Sango and hopped up onto her lap. The girls went 'aaaw' as the youkai ate a peice of lettuce they had offered it. Miroku felt the tree move a little. He looked up. Inuyasha was sitting on one of the branches looking around sourly.  
  
"Figures you'd pick this spot." Kouga said sitting down beside Miroku. Ginta and Hakkaku sat down next to him and began eating.  
  
"Well, can you blame me look at the view." Miroku said motioning to their surrounding.  
  
"More like look at the girls." Inuyasha mummbled just loud enough to hear.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Aw, Kilala come back!" Kagome cried, as the youkai ran off towards The boys. "What are they like, stalking us now?"   
  
Ayame and Sango looked back to see what she was looking at. "It was prolly Miroku's idea." Ayame said with a smirk.   
  
Sango gave her a cold look. "Maybe it was Kouga's" she said.   
  
"Maybe it was, but I doubt he'd park himself under a tree near us." Ayame said, not getting what Sango was implying.  
  
"No! I meant maybe it was his idea to sit out here so he could see you." Sango said. She and Kagome began to giggle like mad at the look on Ayame's face.  
  
"A-Are you implying that Kouga likes me?" Ayame snorted.  
  
"Boy your a quick one." Sango said as the burst out into laughter.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe it was Inuyasha's idea." Ayame said looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome stopped laughing. "W-What? Why do you look at me when you say that?"  
  
"Uh duh! he's had a crush on you since our first year!" Sango said.  
  
"No he hasn't!" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh yes he has!" Ayame snorted trying to hold in a fit of giggles.  
  
the three of them looked at each other, then burst out into laughter. Ayame looked down at her watch again, her vision blurred from tears from laughing so hard. "Wow! its almost 6:30!" She exclaimed. "We should probably head back to the dormitories."  
  
Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement. Wtih that the three girls got up, grabbed their trays and headed back inside.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok thats Chap #2. I cant beleive i actually got review. does happy dance hehe. I hope there aren't many spelling mistakes in this one. But knowing me there are prolly a crap load so i wont hold my breath. Ok so, i definately hope the next chapter(s) will be better than the first two. so ok toodles! 


	3. Unconcious Ayame

The third year students had gym class first period on Fridays. Ayame, Sango and Kagome headed out from the girls locker room to the sports feild. The first thing they saw were the guys playing with a football. "Oh yeah," Ayame said suddenly. "We're starting football today."  
  
"Yup," Sango said cheerfully. "Coach Meyers says we're having a girls v. boys game today. Just to start off the unit." An evil grin spread over her face, "I can't wait."  
  
Kagome and Ayame looked at each other. Sango scared them sometimes, she was a little too competetive when it came to the girls v. boys things. Like the time she took on Miroku in a sparring match during the self defense unit. He was in the medical ward for the rest of the day and the entire weekend.   
  
"Crap!" Ayame said feeling her necklace around her neck. "I forgot to take off my necklace, I'll be back in a sec. Tell the coach i went to the washroom or something." Sangoa nd Kagome nodded and continued towards the football feild as their friend headed back to the change room. As Ayame reached the locker rooms, she spotted Kanna, Kagura and a fourth year student named Naraku standing outside the entrance smoking. She walked past them coughing at the smoke the was drifting in her direction. The three of them laughed and contnued puffing on their cigarettes. A few seconds later Ayame came back through the doors and imediately began coughing.  
  
"What's wrong Ayame?" Kagura asked, the other two laughing. "Don't like the smoke?" The three smokers blew their smoke at her. Ayame began to caugh harder and started running back towards the football feild.   
  
Once out of veiw from the smokers, she slowed down and power walked the rest of the way to the feild, gumbling about the three smokers who were obviously skipping first period. She was so distracted by her grumbling and that she didn't notice where she was walking. She heard someone say "Hey, Kouga catch!" but she didn't notice that Inuyasha throw a football as hard as he could towards Kouga. It was speeding down the feild and was almost at its target when Ayame walked infront of Kouga, still grumbling.  
  
"Ayame! look out!" Kouga yelled as the girl stepped infront of him not paying any attention to the world around her but looking thoroughly pissed off. Ayame stoped and turned her head in Kougas direction then in the other. WHAM! the ball hit her dead on the nose. She fell backwards, luckily Kouga caught her before she hit the ground. "Way to go dog crap!" Kouga yelled as Inuyasha and Miroku rushed over. "Ayame? Are you all right?" He asked looking down at the girl in his arms. She didn't make a sound. "Ayame?" He asked again, shaking her a little. Still nothing. Inuyasha and Miroku finally stopped infront of Kouga and Ayame. Miroku looked at the girl for a moment.   
  
"I think she's out cold..." He said. The three boys looked at each other, wondering what to do next.   
  
"Oi! What are you boys going over there?" Coach Meyers called from the other side of the feild, where he had been talking to Sango and Kagome. The two girls looked at the panicy looking boys. They couldn't see the unconcious Ayame, because Miroku and Inuyasha were atanding in the way.  
  
The boys looked at eachother again and Miroku and Inuyasha stepped aside. The coach went wide eyed, and the girls gasp in horror. The three of them rushed over. The rest of the class also stopped to see what was going on. "Kouga, lay her on the ground!" Coach Meyers commanded. Kouga did as he was told. The coach crouched down beside Ayame, the girls were kneeling on the other side of the unconcious girl, staring down at her wide eyed. "What in gods name happened?" The coach asked the three nervous looking boys.   
  
"Well... uh..." Kouga began, looking back and forth between the coach and the two girls who were now giving him death glares. "Inuyasha (the girls shifted their glare to Inuyasha and then back to Kouga as he continued) threw the football at me as hard as he could to see if I could catch it and she walked in front of me. I told her to look out but she only had time to see what I was talking about before the ball slammed into her face."  
  
The coach nodded at the boys explaination. "Well she out like a light, theres nothing we can do about that. She'll need to be taken to the medical ward. Sango, please go call the nurse to send some down with a stretcher." Sango nodded and headed towards the gym where the was a phone for her to call the nurse from. "Every one else continue throwing the ball around," Coach Meyers ordered. The class dispersed accross the feild and began throwing their footballs around again. "You two," He pointed to Kouga and Inuyasha. "You two, stay here. You'll have to carry the stretcher." The boys groaned, but obeyed. Kagome and Miroku paired up and began to throw the football that Kouga and Inuyasha had been using.  
  
5 minutes late the school nurse had shown up with a stretcher and had successfully instructed the boys on how to strap Ayame on so that she wouldn't fall off. The boys picked up the stretcher and follow the nurse toward the medical ward.  
  
"Way to be, dog crap! Now we're gonna miss gym." Kouga said glancing angrily towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault she walked out infront of you. It's her own fault she got hurt." Inuyasha retorted, his nose somewhat in the air.  
  
"Well maybe if YOU hadn't thrown it so hard, she wouldn't have been knocked unconcious!" Kouga growled.  
  
"Well maybe if YOU would have pushed her out of the way, you'd be the one on this stretcher right now not her."  
  
"BOYS!" the nurse yelled. "Would you do us all a favour and stop bickering like an old married couple and pick up the pace!"  
  
"Sorry," the two boys muttered. When they reached the medical ward, the boys set Ayame down and took her off of the stretcher and placed her in one of the vacant beds. They said goodbye and thank you to the nurse and headed back to gym class. They managed to arrive just as the bell rang. The two of them sighed and headed back to the boys locker room to get changed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow... this went in a totally different direction than i had planned. but it set up for another scene ive been planning. funny how that worked out. lol. just sos you all know, Ayame isn't injured really. just unconcious.... and she'll have a horrible head ache, but thats it. i promise. And i should also point out this is going to be a Ayame/Kouga story seeing as i think they would make the cutest couple EVER! im going to try for a Inu/Kag and Mir/San but no garentees. i promise i'll try. R & R please! 


	4. Alone in the Dorms?

Ayame awoke in the medical wing with a throbbing head ache. She didn't know where she was. All she could see is the roof, and it was rather blurred. She tried to sit but was hit with a wave of pain and fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She groaned loudly, getting the nurses. The nurse come out of her little officecarrying two pain killers and some water.  
  
"Hey you go hun," She said. "Take these and when you feel up to it, you can go and spend the rest of the day in your dorm. Dont go to your remaining classes, just go rest."  
  
Ayame nodded and the nurse left leaving Ayame alone in the room. Ayame put the pills in her mouth and swollowed them with the water. It took about twenty minutes but slowly her head ache died away. She got up out of the bed and slowly and left the ward. She made her way down the empty hallway towards the domitories. She was almost there when she collided with a running Kagome. The two girls fell to the ground with an 'oomph'.  
  
"Ayame!" Kagome exclaimed, looking rather surpised. "I was just going to see if you were up yet!"  
  
Ayame looked down at her watch, it was only 11 o'clock. "During second period?" Ayame asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome looked around and laughed nervously. "I told the teacher I need ed to go the the washroom."  
  
Ayame smirked at her friend. Kagome got up off the floor and helped Ayame up. "You should prolly get back now. before you teacher get suspicious."  
  
"Your right. Come on, we're in the computer room today." Kagome said motioning her friend after her.  
  
Ayame shook her head. "The nurse told me not to bother going to classes today," Ayame said grinning from ear to ear. "Just go back to the dorm and rest."  
  
"Lucky." Kagome pouted. Ayame grinned wider. "Well I'm going back to class now. Me and Sango will come see you during lunch, k?" Ayame nodded and Kagome took off back to her english class.  
  
Ayame finally made it back to the dormitory a few minutes later. She went straight into the girls room to sleep, those pain killers had made her drowsy.  
  
=======#######=======  
  
Kagome sat back down at her desk and imediatly turned to face Sango behind her. "Ayame is out of the medical ward," She said not bothering to keep her voice down. the whole class was talking sinse the teacher had already assigned them work to do and was now sleep on his desk.  
  
"How do you know? I thought you were going to the washroom," Sango said looking at her friend suspiciously.  
  
"I bumped into her in the hallway. She was heading back to the dorm. The nurse told her to take the day off and rest."  
  
"Oh please, was she really hurt that bad?" Inuyashas voice came from beside them.  
  
The girls turned and glared at him. "Knowing that you have a wicked throw, I'm surprised you didn't break her nose!" Sango said.  
  
"Or worse!" Kagome added.  
  
"Come one! it was only a football!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Footballs are pointed though..." Miroku piped in from behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned to glare at his friend. "Hey whose side are you on?" he yelled.  
  
"Uh..." Miroku looked around nervously. "niether...?" Now everyone glared at him. He shrank in his seat.  
  
"Hey back off Miroku, it's not his fault you injured Ayame." Kouga said from infront of Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh right, like you tried to prevent the ball from hitting her." Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I told her to watch out, in case you forgot!" Kouga said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, but that only made her stop and turn to see what you were talking about," Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hey that's her fault, I didn't say, 'Hey! stop and look at the speeding football headed right for you!'" Kouga said in his defense.  
  
"Hey don't blame Ayame for this! Inuyasha was the one who threw it and you did basically nothing to stop it! It's not her fault she didn't see you!" Kagome yelled. Her and Sango then bagan to ignore the three boys. "So I told Ayame we'd go see her during luch."  
  
"Ok," Sango said, blocking out the miffed looks the boys were giving them. "Maybe we should bring her some lunch from the caf. Just incase she's hungry or gets hungry."  
  
"Good idea!" Kagome said. "A tuna sandwich, they're her favourite." Sango nodded and she and Kagome turned and did they're work until the bell rang.   
  
=======#######=======  
  
Kagome and Sango entered the dorm at around 12:30, halfway through the lunch hour. Ayame wasn't in the games room so they headed into the girls room. Sure enough, Ayame was lying on her bed, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. The two of them walked over and sat on the bed to the right from Ayame.   
  
"Hey..." Sango said with a smile. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, I just woke up. The pain killers the nurse gave me knoked me out." Ayame said looking at her friends.  
  
"Well, at least you don't have to site through geography or history!" Kagome pointed out, sounding a little unenthusiastic about it.  
  
Ayame smiled. "At least you have some company," she said trying to make having to go to class sound better than it really was.  
  
Both Sango and Kagome snorted. "Well we prolly should get going. Here, we brought you a tuna sandwich incase you get hungry," Sango said placing the sandwich on Ayames bedside table.  
  
"Thanks, I'll eat it later," She said sitting up.  
  
"ok," Kagome said and she and Sango stood up. "See ya after class."  
  
"Bye."   
  
The two girls left, leaving Ayame alone agian. She laid back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling yet again, thinking about what she could do. After all, she wasn't tired anymore, she wasn't in pain, she had no one to talk to and she definatly wasn't going to go to class when she didn't have to. After a few minutes of silence, Ayame heard the bell ring, signaling the students to go to class. 10 minutes later another one sounded, commencing all classes. Suddenly she had an idea. She got up and looked under her bed. I took her a minute but she managed to find her blue music binder.   
  
Ayame had a love for music she couldn't really explain, but no one knew about it except her close friends. She had taken piano lessons when she was really little, before she even when to school. She was very good at it now. She could play anything you put in front of her, whether she'd seen it before or not. She also loved to sing, but she would never do it infront of a person. If she knew she was alone she'd belt out tunes, but infront of everyone else she wouldn't even hold a note for more than one second. Only Kagome and Sango had ever heard her sing, but only because they had been spying on her when she was younger.  
  
Ayame went out into the games room and looked around to make sure she was totally alone. she walked over to the piano in the corner and sat down infront of it. She opened her binder and then turned to a song she had writen a few nights ago when she was really bored and couldn't sleep. She looked around for a pencil in case she needed to edit it, but she didn't bring one with her. So, she got up and went back into the girls dorm to get a pencil to finish the song.  
  
=======#######=======  
  
Everyone settled into their seats in the geography class room. Suddenly, Kouga raised his hand. "Yes Kouga?" Mr. Timmins asked.  
  
"I forgot my textbook, can I go get it?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Yes... hurry back." The teacher said.  
  
Kouga got out of his seat and walked out of the class room. He ran back to the dorm. He entered the dormitories and walked throught the deserted games room and into the boys room to grab his book. he was about to leave the room when all of a sudden he heard someone playing on the piano. He quickly glanced out the door to see the BAck of Ayames head sitting infront of the piano, playing the frist few chords to a song. It wasn't long before she began to sing as well.  
  
_Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
[Unless I try to start again]  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That i'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That i'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause i'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
To show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
_  
  
Kouga stood there for a moment after she finished. He was stunned. Frist of all, he didn't know Ayame was so good at the piano. He knew she had taken lessons when she was younger, but he had no idea that she had continued. Secondly, she had a beautiful voice! He hadn't wanted her to stop. Lastly, it was a little scary that she had thoughts like that song suggested. He hope she wasn't serious. Suddenly Kouga snapped out of his little trance and began to clap.  
  
Ayame gasped and spun around to face the direction of the clapping. She saw Kouga staning in the doorway to the boys room. She went redder than a cherry out of embarassment and anger. She turned back to her book and snapped it closed and stood up. "Why were you watching?" She yelled.  
  
Kouga was taken back by her sudden outburst of anger. He was clapping for her cuz he had like her song, was that such a crime? "I didn't want you to stop, that song was amazing! did you write it."  
  
"Yeah I wrote it," Ayame said, growing more red my the minute. "But you shouldn't have been listening!"  
  
"Why?" Kouga asked, he was completely confused.  
  
"Because... Because! If I wanted an audience, I'd be playing when everyone was here!" She screamed.  
  
"You should play when everyone is around, your really good!" Kouga said, stil confused.  
  
"Don't patronize me Kouga! I'm not stupid you know!" She said bitterly.  
  
"I'm not! I really think that your talented!"   
  
"Will you knock it off! What are you tone deaf! I sound horrible! and I messed up the chords so many times!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Sango asked walking into the games room from the school. She looked back and forth between the confused looking Kouga and the extremely red Ayame who was clutching a blue binder tightly. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing," Ayame said storming into the girls room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Uh... Mr.Timmins sent me to see what was, er, taking so long." Sango said looking at Kouga uncertainly.  
  
"I... its just... oh nevr mind," He said heading out of the games room, back to class. Sango followed him hesitantly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
whew, i'm tired. its like 1:30 am and im beat. i really hope you all like this chappie. its long, that makes me happy. i hope it does all you cuz it could be a few days before i post any others. ok. R&R puh-lease!?! toodles!  
  
Note: I do not own that song, its Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. I swear i in no way own any part of it! 


	5. An Explanation

"Um...Kouga?" Sango asked as she and Kouga walked back to their geography class.  
  
"What?" He her said looking ahead.  
  
"What...um, What, happened back in the games room between you and Ayame?" She asked him quickly.  
  
"Nothing, why?" he asked, still not looking at her.  
  
"Well, I saw that she had her blue binder with her, and I know what she keeps in her blue binder and she seemed upset..." Sango explained.  
  
"I went to go get my book and no one was in the games room when i entered but when i was about to leave I heard her singing and playing the piano."   
  
Sangos eyes went wide. "You... heard her play?" She asked in awe.  
  
"Yeah, and when she finished I complimented her and she flipped out at me!"   
  
"Well, Ayame..." Sango started, trying to figure out how to phrase this without it making her friend look stupid. "She... She's a little protective of her music." Kouga raised an eyebrow. "She really doesn't like people hearing her when she plays. Doubly so for when she sings. So, you can imagine how she felt about you hearing her do both at the same time."  
  
"But, I told her I thought she was good, and the song was amazing," Kouga said. "She could have at least said thanks."  
  
"Well, come on Kouga, you and her aren't exactly friendly to each other most of the time, she probably thought you were patronizing her or something." Sango said as they reached their class room. They took their seats. Kouga was in the center of the room, while Sango was in the very front beside Kagome, so they couldn;t continue the conversation any further.  
  
---------  
  
'Kouga told me that when he went to get his books that he heard Ayame playing the piano and singing. When I got there she was yelling at him.  
  
-Sango'  
  
Sango folded the note up, waited for the teacher to turn back to the black board and gave it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome stared at her friend for a moment. She couldn't beleive Sango was passing a note. Ayame maybe but Sango? Sango seemed a bit to mature for such childish things. Kagome took the note none the less. Whatever it was, it had to be good if it was making Sango pass a note. Kagome unfolded the letter and placed it on her paper in a way that made it seem like it was part of the paper she was writing the note on valcanos on. She began to read it. Her eye widened and she looked at Sango in a 'you're-kidding-right' sort of way. But Sango had returned her attention to the teacher and was scribbling the note like mad, trying to catch up, seeing as she had been out of the room when the teacher had begun to write it.  
  
'Please, please, please tell me your kidding me. Sango, she's gonna be furious! And of course Kouga will be mad cuz he won't understand and ... Do you think we should go see her before the next class? You know, just to see how bad it is.   
  
- Kagome'  
  
Kagome handed the note back to her friend, just before the teacher turned around again.  
  
Sango took the note quickly and hid it before the teacher could see. The teacher handed out some worksheets and told the class to parter up to do them. Sango and Kagome imediatly pushed their desked together and wait a few seconds for the class to start chattering so they definatly wouldn't be heard. This gave Sango enough time to read the note.   
  
"I wish I was kidding you. I'm not exactly looking forward to having to deal with a furious Ayame. She definatly fit the stereotype for a red head." Sango said.  
  
"True," Kagome said with a bit of a nervous laugh. "But, do you think we should go check on her? I mean, just in case she does something she'll regret later?"  
  
"Nah, I really don't want to deal with her sooner than I have to," Sango said, remembering how her friend had been almost purple when she had gotten there. "Ayame isn't really the type to do something overly rash, she's more likely to go hide herself in the grils dorm for the rest of the night. Honestly, Kagome, you should have seen her, she looked like she was about to explode. I would fear for Kouga if I hadn't gotten there when I did."  
  
Kagome winced at the thought. Ayame may not be rash enough to do something silly when she'd by herself, but if you got her temper flared enough she would beat the snot out of you. She's surprisingly strong when she's angry enough or defending herself. She doesn't look it, but she is. She's not Sango strong though. Sango looks like she could kick you ass, and she can. Ayame is more of a 'I may look all sweet and innocent, but my fists move fast and I bite...hard" strong. And it's true, she bites very hard. Both Kagome and Sango had the scars to prove it.  
  
Ayame showed up unexpectedly for dinner. She looked like she had been asleep, judging by her eyes were still drooping and she seem rather out of it. This was a good sign. Ayames temper usually went away with sleep, meaning the night might not be so unbearable, as long as the girls avoided topics such as Ayames music and Kouga. Her usually pale cheeks still had a red tint to them. Hopfully that didn't mean anything.   
  
"So," Ayame said, still looking half asleep. "What did I miss today?"  
  
"Nothing really," Kagome said. "After you were knocked unconcious, the coach decided to delay the Guys v. Gals game til next class (teusday), we finished the poetry unit in english, learnt about volcanos in geography and watched two of the most boring history movies of all times in history. Honestly, you missed nothing. We don't even have any homework!"  
  
"Which is a miricle all its own," Sango said.  
  
"Cool," Ayame said, sounding as though she really hadn't paid much attention to what either of them had been saying. Infact, she looked as though she had fallen asleep. You could just see a slit of her jade eyes.   
  
Kagome and Sango looked at one another. They had finished their meals a little bit after Ayame had joined them and started talking, and were about to head back to the Dorms but they couldn't leave her there, and there was no way they were carrying her. Sango sighed and Kagome plugged her ears, bracing herself for what Sango was about to do. Sango took a deep breath and let out a blood curtling scream, pluging her own ears to prevent her eardrums from exploding.  
  
Ayame jumped up, wide awake and threw her hand over her ears. Everyone else in the Cafeteria, stop and looked at the three girls, who looked around, laughing nervously. They got up and quickly exited before anyone could throw their left overs at them, which was tradition for people to do if someone disturbed their meal.  
  
It didn't take long for the girls to get back to the room. Ayame was wide awake and glaring at Sango. Sango, wasn't paying any attention though, there was a paper pinned to the usually bare bulliten board. She lead the other two over the the board and read the sheet. Kagome and Ayame doing the same. All three looked at it in horror. It was advertising the year three fall survival training. Every year, the third years were sent to a nearby forest and were taught survival tactics. At the end of two full days of training, the students were to be put in pairs (one boy, one girl) given a map and sent into the forest for two days and three nights, with limited supplies and a flare gun incase they ran into trouble. You were not allowed to return to the actual camp (with cabins and a cafeteria) unless you were forced to be rescued and had used your flare gun. If the flare gun was used for anything other than emergancies, you and your partner would have to go on the next years trip. None of the third years looked forward to the trip, except Miroku, who was absolutly in love with the idea of spending two days and three nights alone in the forest with a girl and only one large tent, but still, only one tent. Lets just say this didn't improve any of the third year girls mood towards the seemingly doomed trip into the woods. They were to leave a week Sunday, train Monday and Teusday,find the campsites on Wednesday, spend Thursday and Friday out there, trek back to the camp on Satuday,and leave Sunday. 


	6. A Little Friendly Competition

The weekend went by rather quickly. Ayame managed to find all of her teachers and get caught up on any work she missed on Friday. The rest of the weekend was spent outside enjoying one of the few remaining nice weekends of the fall. Monday also went by fairly quickly. They started a new unit in english, continued quadratics in math, finished off a project in art and did an expeiriment in science class. Teusday was the day everyone was looking forward to. And by everyone I mean Sango. The morning and part of the afternoon seemed to be dragged out, delaying gym class. Finally and ten to 2, the school bell rang and Sango pactically cried for joy before taking off for the change rooms.   
  
It was the last few minutes of class, the game was tied. Several bays had already been taken out of the game, a few even taken to the medical ward because Sango insisted on tackling then wrestling them even if she already had the ball. This would be the last play, the boy were in posession [A/N: I really don't know football terminology so if im wrong sorry]. the play started the girls rushed forward trying desperatly to get the ball away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha threw the ball to Kouga who was halfway down the feild already. It surprised Kouga that very few of the girls turned around to chase after him, infact several of them had begun running full speed towards the other end. He shrugged this off and turned his head back in the direction of where he was running, just in time to see a flash of ginger before being hit full force from infront. He fel to the ground taking who ever had tackled him with him. The ball was yanked out of his grasp as he looked up to see Ayame siting on top of him. She got up and made a throwing motion while runing. Kouga knew Ayame had a very good arm, she could throw it to the other end of the feild no problem. He turned over and grabbed her ankle, hoping she would mess up the throw. She fell to the ground hard but her throw stayed on course to Sango who scored a touch down. Sango threw the ball down and started to dance as her team mates (all except Ayame who was still on the ground at the other end) run up and hugged her. Coach Meyers blew the whistle and informed everyone time was up, the girls win. The girls cheered and the guy pouted and they all went back to the change rooms.  
  
Ayame started to get up. "You can let go now the games over," she said looking down at Kouga. He let go and Ayame got up. She put out a hand to help him up, he took it.  
  
"Nice thow," he said.  
  
"Thanks, I owe it all to spending many years playing center feild in baseball," she said whith a smile. The two walked the rest of the way in silence before splitting up and going into the different change rooms.   
  
Ayame walked into the change room to find Sango singing 'We are the Champions' into her hair brush while the other girls half ignored her and half laughed at her. Ayame shook her head and approached the singing girl and Kagome.   
  
"Nice throw out ther Ayame." Sango said with a huge smile. "I was afraid it was going to be too far for you to throw but nope!" Ayame smiled and began to get changed.  
  
"I bet that tackle helped you get rid of some of your frustration towards Kouga," Kagome said with a giggle.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ayame asked, looking at her two best friend who were looking at each other nervously.  
  
"uh... with the... um... incedent the, er, other day." Sango said, eyeing friend in fear of a sudden burts of anger.  
  
Ayame shrugged, "I don't know what your talking about."  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at one another. "The incedent when Kouga heard you-" Kagome started.  
  
"I said I don't know what your talking about..." Ayame snarled, glaring at her friend.  
  
Kagome and Sango backed away slightly.  
  
"So, uh..." Kagome said looking around desperatly for a change of subject a they left the change rooms.  
  
"Way to nearly beat Miroku to death out there Sango," Ayame said smiling evily, remebering how coach Meyers had to drag the girl off of the limp boy.  
  
"Yes, heh, well..." Sango said nervously, trying to explain herself. "He groped me when I tackled him so I took the liberty of saving the rest of you."  
  
Kagome and Ayame giggled. Miroku had a real facination with Sangos butt. It was really creepy, but at the same time amazingly hilarious. Still, they feared for their friend if she got paired up with him on the survival training week.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: ok there we have it. its short i know, but I really want to get to the trip. which officially starts next chapter. Sorry for the lack of A/N in the last chappie. I forgot to add it when i was typing the chapter up in notepad and then i was going to add it through but my computer was being screwy or it was. so yes. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. it makes me happy that others like my story. Any whoo, I'm gonna start chappy 7 as soon as i post this. it should be up soon.. very very soon! toodles! 


	7. A Bus Ride to Remeber and the Camp

The week flew by in no time at all, and suddenly the third years found themselves facing the day they never wanted to come. Sunday. They had all packed the night before and gone t bed early seeing as the bus left at 6 am. It would be almost a full days bus ride to the camp. Luckily the school had gotten a coach bus instead of a cheese can (A/N: A normal yellow school bus for anyone who couldn't figure it out. My histoy teacher called it that and now i call them that. its a great term. very appropriate) so they would have the luxury of comfortable seats.   
  
At 6am, the students made their way onto the bus sleepily and took their seats. Sango, Kagome and Ayame took up three seats at the back of the bus. Sango and Kagome in one row (there were for seats in a row, but they were separated into pairs by the isle)while Ayame took a seat infront of them. Ayame fell asleep instantly, while Sango and Kagome started talking. Inuyasha and Miroku sat down on the oposite side of the isle from Sango and Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku managed to get the two seats infront of them, forcing Kouga to sit beside Ayame. Once the bus was loaded, it took off down the road. Everything was fairly quiet. Most students had followed Ayames example and gone to sleep. It seemed that only Sango, Kagome, Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha were still awake. It only took a half an hour for Kouga and Inuyasha to start arguing. Kouga was yelling at Inuyasha about something he had done during the week when Sango smaked the back of his head.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Kouga snapped at the very annoyed looking girl who had just smacked him very hard on the back of his head.  
  
"Shhh!" She hissed raising a finger to her lips and pointing at Ayame beside him, who looked like she was about to wake up.  
  
"Oh," he said as he turned to face the front. He listened as the two girls whispered behind him. The was a sudden squeal and what sounded like a very very evil laugh.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Kouga turned in his seat to look at the girl. She had a very smug look on her face. "What?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Can I switch seats with you for a bit?" She asked smiling as sweetly as possible but still looking very very guilty.  
  
"uh... sure... why?" He asked, looking a bit confused.  
  
"No reason, I just wanna... uh" The smug little smile she had been wearing a few seconds ago had returned. "Sit beside...Ayame... for a minute..."  
  
"o...k..." He said standing up and letting Kagome take his seat as he sat down beside Sango who looked like she was about to explode into a major giggle fit.   
  
Kagome looked at the sleeping Ayame for a moment then stuck her hand between the seats and motioned for Sango to hand her something. Sango took a small round bag out of her duffle bag and placed it in Kagomes hand and began smile very evily. Miroku and Inuyasha were now eyeing them suspiciously, Kouga was looking curiously between teh seats to see what Kagome was doing. Kagome opened the bag Sango had given her to reveal its overflowing contents. It was full of all types of make-up. Kagome tok out some very dark pink blush and a brush. She took a as much blush as she could fit on the brush and put on Ayames pale cheeks. Kouga raised an eyebrow as Kagome and Sango lost the battle they had been fighting and began giggling like mad. Ayame scrunched up her face as Kagome applied the brush. She sneezed and every one fron (by everyone I mean Sango and Kagome) but she simply went on sleeping which made the two girls giggle even louder.   
  
Next Kagome took out some eyeliner, but shook her head and mummbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'I'll save that for later' and placed it back in the bag. She took out som ruby red lipstick and grinned from ear to ear. She opened it up and twisted the container to push the lipstick up. She leaned over and put a big round cirle on Ayames nose. Ayame Tried to move her face away from whatever was touching her nose which only made Kagome draw a long line across her very rosy cheek. Kagome snorted and looked at Sango who was in tears from laughing so hard. The boys were still confused as to why they were doing this to their friend.  
  
Now Kagome picked up some black eyeshadow. She opened it up and put several layers around Ayames eyes, making her look like a rackoon... with very rosy cheeks and a red nose. Finally, Kagome picked up the eyeliner she had put away earlier and wrote 'Surprise!" across her friends forehead.  
  
Kagome closed the bag and stood up to switch places with Kouga again. Once back in her original seat, Kagome handed the make-up bag back to Sango, who put it away.  
  
"Why-" Kouga began but was cut off by a low groan. He looked over at Ayame. She was finally waking up. His eyes shot open in horror as Ayame rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.   
  
Ayame pulled her hands away from her face and opened her eyes fully. She gasped in shock as she looked at her hands that were darkened with some black powder. She looked at the window, which doubled as a mirror and let out a small scream. Slowly, very slowly, she turned around to face her two best friends. The both pointed at each other. Kagome didn't wear make-up, this Ayame knew for sure, so this meant that it was Sango's make-up. But the writing on her forehead was definatly Kagomes. This meant one thing. They had planned this together. Her eyes narrowed. Kagome and Sango gasped in horror at the death glare they were getting, knowing what was about to happen. Suddenly, like a flash of light Ayame bolted over her seat and attacked her two friends before anyone could stop her.   
  
An hour and a half later....  
  
Ayame was sitting in her seat with a very red face (she had used water from a waterbottle and some kleenex to wash of the make-up. she had had to rub very hard to get it off, hense the red face) her nose in the air, ignoring her two friends who were nursing several of their bruises and bitmarks they had received. It had taken one full hour, several suspention threats, two bottle of water, three rulers and one very heavey duffle bag, but the teacher, with the help of the three boys, had managed to get the furious Ayame off of her friends and back into her seat. Not before she could beat them to satifaction though.   
  
"Wow, Ayame, you actually broke skin!" Sango said nursing her bleeding wrist. Ayame turned and glared at her friend as if daring her to provoke her yet again. Sango ducked low in her seat, Kagome winced and the boys all shudder. Yes the glare was that bad. Sango may have been strong but Ayame was ready to kill, and even Sango couldn't take a murderous Ayame. Ayame would never sleep on a bus again, that was for sure.  
  
Some time that after noon...  
  
"Attention all students, we will be arriving at the camp in one hour. I repeat one hour. Thank you." The teachers voice came from the small sound system aboard. Every one cheered, they would be glad to get off the hell hold that was the bus.  
  
Miroku had been trying to convince the girls to play truth or dare with Inuyasha, Kouga and himself (not that Kouga or Inuyasha had wanted to play) but they declined insisting that they had better things to do. Ayame was listening to her walkman which was playing her Evanescence CD and absent mindedly playing a mock piano on her lap to the tune. She was completely off in her own world. Sango had pulled out a YM magazine she had bought when they had stopped for luch at a rest stop. Kagome was the only one who had lied. She had nothing to do. So she took it upon herself to try and convince both Inuyasha and Kouga to let her do their hair. Neither of them agreed, so she took out a notbook and began to draw something. She tore out the page and crumpled it up and began to write something, but crumpled it up aswell and began to draw. this cycle repeated until Sango got so annoyed that she took away Kagomes notebook and shove the YM magazine into her hands. Sango then took out her cd player and listened to a mixed CD. Finally, at 5 pm, The bus stopped in a driveway that lead to a valley that was completely surrounded by forest on all sides.   
  
The students filed out of the bus and stretched. It felt nice to be able to stand. They headed towards a tall, young man who looked like he was about 24. He was wearing a dark green muscle shirt with the camp logo on it and black jogging pants. The shirt showed off both his large (but not too large) muscles and his nice tan. He had short, spikey jet black, ebony hair and feirce brown eyes that made most of the girls gasp. He was very handsome and sent all of the girls into a frensy making sure their hair was right and their make-up was ok. He had a younge woman standing beside him. She was a good head shorter than the man. She had chin length, sandy coloured hair that was pulled back into two pigtails just behind her ears. She had dark emerald green eyes that were enhansed by the smimmery green eye shadow she was wearing. She to was wearing a dark green muscle shirt (or tank top) and black shorts. She was holding a clip board in one arm and a pencil in her hand.  
  
"Alright," the woman said with cheery smile. "Is everyone hear?" she looked around to see if there were any students away from the group, but there were none. "Great! My name is Tamiko, this (she pointed to the guy beside her) is Riku. We will be your instructors. In a few moments we will split up in to two groups, boys and girls, and we will show you to your cabins. But befor we do that there are a few ground rules. 1- No girls in the boys cabin, same go for the guys. 2- No food fights in the lodge. and 3- No wandering off into the woods until you are sent out on Wednesday. Are those simple enough? Good!" She said not giving anyone a chance to say anything. "Ok so lets split. Girls with me, Guys with Riku."   
  
The class split up, and followed the indicated instructor. The Girls followed Tamiko to a cabin on the right side of the feild. The boys could be seen going towards on on the opposite side. She opened the door and let the girls in. The cabin was huge! They had a small living room, no TV but it had chairs and a table and a fire place. To the left of the living room was a gigantic washroom that had several showers, one extra large jucussi that could probably fit 10 people in it, 5 stalls and a wall of mirrors and sinks. It was sparkling clean too. If you went up the stairs in the living room you'd go into the bedroom. It had about thirty beds in it. And there was a small bathroom in the corner, just incase you needed to go in the middle of the night. Ther was another fire place up hear aswell. The school really know how to pick the camps!  
  
"Ok girls, I'll give you all about half an hour to get settled in and washed up before I take you up to the lodge for dinner." Tamiko said, smiling at the girls reaction to the cabin. She went down stairs and left.   
  
"Ohmygosh!" Ayame said throwing herself onto one of the beds right next to the fire place. Sango and Kagome too the bed next to hers.   
  
"This place is amazing!" Kagome squealed. "Did you see the bathroom!?! it was so nice!"  
  
"And big...very big." Sango said smiling uncontrolably. None of them could beleive their luck. This cabin nearly made up for the two days and three nights they'd be spending in the woods.  
  
At the boys cabin...  
  
"Get it away!" Miroku said standing on his bed.  
  
"Oh please! It's just a bug!" Inuyasha said slamming a shoe on the cocroach.  
  
The boys cabin was no wear near as nice as the girls. It's bathroom was pretty gross, though almost identical to the girls just very very dirty. When the boys got up stairs they were horified to learn that it was indeed, infested with cocroaches and spiders. Riku had apologized before leaving saying that the last goup had left it that way and the cleaning staff had gone on strike after dealing with the girls cabin and the exterminator couldn't get there until tomorrow. This did not please the guys in any way. They had to spend the night in a messy, insect infested cabin. No, they were not pleased one bit. 


	8. Day 1: Training and the Boys in the Girl...

The girls had woken up early the next day, most of them huddled around the ten large mirrors to do their make-upand hair, even though they all knew that both would be ruined by the end of the day but they still wanted to look good for breakfast. After all, Riku would be there. Yes all of the girls had gone nuts for the guy. Besides his obvious good looks, they had found out last night at dinner that he had a great sense of humour, was very intellegent and had the most charming, heart melting smile ever. He was now the girls dream guy. It was probably the only thing that all of the third year girls would agree on.  
  
Once the girls were completely satified with their looks, they headed out for the lodge to get breakfast. They were barely able to contain themselves when the saw Riku sitting at a long table to the far end of the room with the teacher who had come with them, Tamiko and two other people they had never seen before. One of them was an old woman dressed in a red and white kimono. She had an eye patch over her left eye (A/N: i dunno which eye Keade had her eye patch on. yes it is Keade if you hadn't guessed... guess who the other is!). The other was an old balding man. Soon the lodge was full with students and breakfast was served.  
  
About halfway through the meal Tamiko stood up and blew a whistle she had around her neck as hard as she could. Every one cringed. Tamiko just stood there silently waiting for the students to stop talking. Today she was wearing a light blue tank top with the camp logo in white on it and some kaki shorts. She still had her overly cheery smile. As soon as everyone stopped talking she spoke. "How is everyone? Good? Great! As you all know, today is your first day of training. Joining us is Lady Keade and Myoga." She said pointing to the old man and woman. "They will be instructing you on a few of the basic survival tactics like how to light a fire with stones and twigs, how to create shelter and so on. This afternoon they will be teaching you on what to do if you are faced with an animal or demon and have no weapon and the qualities of certain plants you may come across." At this point Tamiko sat down and Riku stood up.  
  
He was wearing a black t-shirt with the camp logo in white and grey jogging pants. He was smirking at the crowd. "This is for the boys," He said calmly. "You will have time to yourselves later on tonight. Boys you won't be able to return to your cabin until 7 tonight. The exterminator will be.... well... exterminating and the cleaning staff will be cleaning. Don't worry your personal belongings will be taken out before anything happens. You are more than welcome to spend your free time here in the lodge or, for today and only for today, the boys will be allowed in the girls cabin if you wish. But, if it is reported that any of you are misbehaving in there, this privilage will be taken away." Oddly enough, riku seemed to glance over at Miroku while saying that last bit. "Alright, that all for now. Please finish you breakfast, lessons begin in half an hour." With that he sat down.  
  
Everyone practically inhaled their food and put away their trays before heading outside for their training. The first lesson was on how to create a fire using tools that can be found in any forest, such as rocks, twigs and leaves. The were put into groups of three and sent to gather such materials. Once they had all returned Myoga and Keade inspected each groups materials and instructed them on how to start a small fire. Kagome, Sango and Ayames fire got a little out of control sending a rather large patch of grass up in flames. The girls were frantically stepping of it until Kagome got burned. Then they ran away as Myoga ran over with a bucket of water and put out the fire. The girls laughed nervously and decide that who ever they were going to be paired with should light the fire, it would be safer that way.  
  
An hour later the students were brought into the woods and shown how to make mock tents using leaves and twigs. The lesson took until 11:30 to complete. The students were given until 1:30 to do what ever they wanted as long as they didn't go into the forest or into the boys cabin. Some of them headed back to the lodge to have an early lunch, most of the girls however headed back to their cabin to wash up or just relax. But relax was something that none of them would do. Miroku had practically dragged Inuyasha and Kouga with him as he followed the girls to their cabin, taking advantage of the days privilage. Sango was the first to notice the boys presence.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" She yelled grabbing the collar of Mirokus shirt as he attempted to enter the washroom.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom," he said with a goofy grin plastered across his face.  
  
"I don't think so!" She said dragging him and the two other boys as far away from the bathroom as possible. "Your staying right here if you insist on staying in this cabin." With that she turned on her heel and sat on the couch in the middle of the room beside Kagome and Ayame. Kagome was tending to her burn using a first aid kit she had come across. Ayame looked completely drained of energy. She had mummbled something about taking a shower when the washroom cleared out a bit. Sango was glaring at Miroku who was listening to Kouga as he and Inuyasha complained about being hungry.  
  
Around noon the cabin had emptied signifigantly, including the three boys who had left to get something to eat. Ayame and Kagome decided to try out the jacuzzi and Sango went upstairs to lay down. She slowly drifted into a light sleep.  
  
** EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!  
**  
Sangos eye flew wide open and she bolted upright at the sound of the scream.  
  
** CRASH  
**  
She ran down stairs to see a rather bruised Miroku on the floor, and a very confused looking Inuyasha and Kouga standing in the doorway. It didn't take long to figure out what had happened. "MIROKU!" She screeched, her fists balled at her sides. "You have three seconds to get out of my sight..." She glared at the now standing boy who looked absolutely petrified. "One... Two... Thr-" The boys ran for their lives.  
  
Kagome and Ayame walked out of the washroom, fully clothed a second later. Kagome was looking very annoyed while Ayames face matched her hair.  
  
"That pervert came into the washroom while me and Ayame were getting out of the juacuzzi!" Kagome said with clenched teeth.  
  
Sango had guessed right. She sighed and walked over to the door. "Lets go get some lunch before the lessons start up again," she suggested.  
  
Kagome and Ayame looked at one another and shrugged. "Sure," Ayame said as she and Kagome walked out the door after Sango.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The afternoon flew by. They spent until almost seven learning about different plants and their qualities and how they can be used in certain situations. It was really quite interesting at first, but after the two hour mark, everyone was bored to tears. It was such a releif to everyone when Riku and Tamiko came looking for them saying that diner had been seved an hour ago and was getting cold. The students had practically flown out of there in haste of getting food in their empty and grumbling tummies.  
  
Once dinner was over the students were told to go straight to bed, it would be a long day tomorrow. They would also find out who their partner was going to be the next morning. They would have to go through the lessons with their partner. The girls returned to their cabin and the boys went back to theirs (which was now clean and insect free). All the girls prayed not to have Miroku as their partner and went to bed. The boys all took much needed showers in their now sparkiling washrooms and went to bed, loking forward to finding out who their partner was going to be, none more so than Miroku.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok here it is... FINALLY! im so sorry for the wait. I had some writting issues for most of the week and then i started a new story. I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I know its alot of they did this and they did that but i promise after the next chapter everything will start to happen. Next chapter should be more interesting seeing as they will be all paired up. I bet you can all guess whode with who! lol.  
  
Ok now im going to shamlessly pimp my new story :D. It's called 'Falling for the Guy in Room 1346' and I highly recomend it to any who LOVE Kouga/Ayame pairing. It's good (well i think it is), its gotten almost as many reviews as this one and ive only posted one chapter and that was yesterday. so yes please read it. pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeee!?!  
  
Ok so i know all the lovers of this story may not be happy that I'm starting a new story, but i promise not to give up on this story. The updates won't be as often, maybe one a week depending on my mood. but i promise, i will NEVER give up. So enough of this super duper huge A/N. R&R pleasie! toodles all!


	9. Day 2: Fun and Games

There was a mad dash Teusday morning in the girls cabin. Everyone was fighting over showers and the mirrors. Every one wanted to get to the lodge ASAP to find out who thier partner was. The only one who seemed to be able to ceep her cool was Sango. She figured that sinse someone was bound to get Miroku and she was just as likely as everone else, she'd rather enjoy the pleasure of ignorance as long as possible, just in case. At 7 am, the girls practically flew out of the cabin up to the lodge. Even Sango, though only because Kagome and Ayame were each holding one of her wrists. They got there the same time as the boys. Once inside, they were disappointed to learn that it wouldn't be posted for a few more minutes, so everyong took their seats and began chatting. The room went deadly silent as Tamiko entered holding a peice of paper. She looked arounf at all the faces looking at her in pure horror. She turned to the small bulliten board behind her and pinned the peice of paper to it. Then she quickly ran for her life before the students to trample her. In a heart beat every one of the students were standing infront of the board looking for their name. Sango was the only one still in her seat, enjoying her last few minutes of ignorance. There were a few whispers and many sighs of releif coming from the crowd. Then all at once every girl and almost every guy turned and gaped at Sango, their expressions were that of pure and utter torror.  
  
Sango looked at them all for a moment a little nervous under their unblinking stares. "What?" She asked looking right back at the with wide eyes. Her two friends seemed to be trying to answer her but no sounds were coming from anyone.  
  
She finally got her answer from a small squeal and a voice she recognised all to well going "Sango..." She nearly choked. There was no way... not her... her partner couldn't be... Miroku!  
  
Miroku made his way through the crowd and sat down next to her. "So, partner," He said smugly, a very pertverted smile on his face. "Looks like you and me will be spending a little quality time together."  
  
She felt a familiar presence on her butt. "HENTIA!!!" She screeched, hitting the pervert as hard as she could. Her face was definatly purple by this time. She heard some sniggering coming from the large group that was still watching her and Miroku. "What are you laughing at!?!" She yelled.  
  
Everyone turned away from the enraged girl and the dazed boy. After a few minutes the crowd dispersed and everyone headd back to their seats. Kouga and Inuyasha came over and dragged Miroku who was still out of it back to their table. Kagome and Ayame hesitantly sat back down. Neither of them looked happy with their partners and they were both scared of the still very red Sango. "So?" Sango asked, sounding as calm as possible.  
  
"I'm with Inuyasha and Ayames with Kouga," Kagome said. Kagome was probably the most comfortable with her partner. Sure she thought Inuyasha was a arrogant jerk but deep down she knew he was a big ol' softy. Ayame hated Kouga so she was obviously pissed off that she just had to be pair with him. And Sango was with Miroku... thats really enough on its own.  
  
"Hey Ayame I'll trade you partners..." Sango said hopfully, giving Ayame puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ayame gave Sango the 'ARE YOU MAD!?!?!' look. " I may hate Kouga but I don't hate him THAT much!" She cried.  
  
"Oh so you don't hate Kouga? I knew it! You sooo like hi-" Sango rambled, trying to get Ayame to agree by getting her angry.  
  
"I said I may HATE him, but not enough to spend three nights in a tent with Miroku!" Ayame said in her defence.  
  
Sango gave up on Ayame and turned to Kagome with her puppy eyes. "Kags?"  
  
"Besides the fact that I'm pretty sure we're not allowed to switch partners, theres no way in hell I'm going with Miroku." Kagome said eating her bowl of cereal.  
  
"Fine! Leave me to my doom!" Sango pouted. "Good to know my best friends would take a bullet for me!"  
  
"Oh but Sango we would gladly take a bullet for you," Ayame stated. "We just won't to survival training with Miroku for you..."  
  
"Exactly! Beleive me, you have ours, and every other girls sympathy." Kagome added, patting Sango on the back.  
  
"AHEM!" Tamiko cleared her throat for about the fifth time. No one had heard the others over the insistant chatter. The room finally quieted. Tamikos annoyed face turned back into her usual cheery one. "Okay! Now that I have everyones attention, I'll tell you what your doing today. This morning, Me and Riku will be teaching you how to defend yourselves in the wild. First we'll teach you a few more advanced martial arts techniques, seeing as you have already learned the basics at your school. After that you'll have a chance to get your hands on some weapons. After that your all free to do what ever you want. There will be a few activities you can take part in. We will be playing games here after lunch, for prizes. Riku will be running some sports out in the feild for anyone who's interested. Or if you wish you can spend the rest of the time in you cabins. Sound good? Great! Lessons begin in half an hour!" She sat down and continued eating.  
  
The students finished their breakfasts and headed out to the feild. They saw Tamiko and Riku standing out in the center of the clearing waiting for the,  
  
"Ok!" Tamiko said as the stundent stopped infront of them. "Does everyone here remember the self defence unit in your gym class?" Every on moaned and mummbled showing they did remember. "Good, just think of this as an extention. Me and Riku are going to teach you a new move. Just watch..." She and Riku too up defensive positions. Riku Made the first move, he faked a low punch and then motioned towards her head. Tamiko grabbed his arm as it came towards her, turned her back to him and pulled him over her shoulder using his momentum to send him flying. He landed with an rather loud THUMP. She walked over to where he was laying and placed her foot under his chin and pressed lightly, causing him to choke slightly. "Ok, did everyone see that?" She asked removing her foot and helping the poor guy up. The girls all nodded happily, the guys looked on in horror. "Ok good. I think you all should give it a try. Get together with your assigned partner. Girls will be in my part, guys in Rikus to start, we'll switch it up in a few."  
  
Everyone got into pairs and began to practice. Miroku copied Rikus actions perfectly and so did Sango, but she used all her pwer to throw him, and he ended up twenty feet away with a face full of dirt. Tamiko applauded Sango saying that she was a natural and would be fine if ever put into a situation where she needed to used self defence. After a few tries Kagome finally managed to get Inuyasha over her shoulder, much to her satifaction. Ayame got it on the first try, releiving much of her frustration towards Kouga.  
  
After Tamiko and Riku had seen everyone pull of the move they told them all to switch roles. Miroku pulled it off easily but refused to do it more than once. Inuyasha was having a little to much fun, and Kagome ended up in tears afters being slammed to the ground at top speed. There was only one pair that had problems and that was Kouga and Ayame.  
  
"I thought that Kouga was throwing you over his shoulder..." Sango said as she and Miroku looked at the red-headed girl standing with on foot on the winded looking Kouga.  
  
"He was...' Ayame said cheerily.  
  
"Then why is he on the ground?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because I turned the attack around when he tried to throw me," Ayame said smiling at the now laughing pair. Ayame stepped off of Kouga and held out a hand for Kouga. He took it but instead of getting up he pulled Ayame down and put her into a choke hold.  
  
"Stop goofing off you two!" Tamiko said her hands on her hips.  
  
Kouga let go of Ayame and stood up, helping his partner up. They showed Tamiko the move and were applauded. Tamiko and Riku continued to show them new tricks for the next hour and a half, before Riku disappeared. He returned moments later putting down a large sack. He dumped the contents of the bag out. In it was an assortment of old weaponry. Bows and arrows, large boomerangs, daggers, swords, staffs and shithes. The students looked in awe.  
  
"Alright everyone pick a weapon and then stand with the people using the same one," Riku said as he stepped back.  
  
Everyone walked over to the pile of weapons and picked out ones they liked. Kagome got a bow and some arrows, Sango grabbed one of the two large boomerangs (A/N: I have no idea what their technical name is...), Ayame grabbed a sword, so did Kouga and Inuyasha, and Miroku took a staff. Once everyone had a weapon, the groups were given a quick lesson on how to use the item they had chosen. Once everyone had a basic idea how to use their weapon, they had small duels with their assigned partner. Amzingly no one got injured... well except for Miroku, but that was after the lesson when he groped Sango and she hit the back of his head with her boomerang.  
  
At 12 o'clock on the dot, they were sent up to the lodge to have lunch. When they all finished eating, some of the students left, but about half of them stayed. A few girls had gone back to the cabin, a large group of guys, and a few more athletic girls went outside to play football or soccer. The rest stayed wanting to win prizes.  
  
"Ok, here are your options," Tamiko said bringing a few games into the main room. She put the games down on the table she usually sat at. "We have Bingo and Twister. We could play 'Guess the Celebrity' (A/N: You ask the person yes or no questions and try to figure out what celebrity they are based on their answers), 7-Up, or we could have an air band or a kereoke contest." She held up a few CDs.  
  
Sango and Kagome immediatly shouted kereoke. They had a plan... yes they wanted to have a kereoke contest. Ayame glared at her friends. She saw the evil glint in their eyes, she could easily guess what they were planning and she didn't like it at all. She was glad when one of the guys yelled Twister and there were a few cheers of agreement.  
  
"Twister it is then!" Tamiko said, opening the box and taking the game out. When everything was set up, she turned and looked at the students. "Ok, who's playing?"  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at one another and pushed Ayame towards the area Tamiko had set up the game. What they didn't expect is that Ayame gabbed their wrists and brought them with her.  
  
"Great three volenteers!" Tamiko exclaimed. "Now how about some male competitors huh?"  
  
Miroku gabbed his two bestfriends and ran up to the playing area. When he stopped in front of them, the tree girls slowly began to back away, but were cut off when tamiko spun the wheel. "Left foot yellow!" She cried. The girls moaned and put their left foot on a yellow circle. this was going to be a long game.  
  
-----========------  
  
Almost twenty minutes later, the game of twister was still going. Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome and Ayame were in a huge tangle up. Sango and Miroku were already out. Miroku had groped her and she had slapped him causing him to fall and her to lose her balance in the mess. "Right hand blue!" Tamiko called to the tangled group. They all shifted their right hand from green to blue. This move caused Kagome to lose balance and fall, somehow managing to take Inuyasha with her.  
  
"Oi! What did you do that for wench?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"I didn't mean to! geeze, bite my head off why don't ya!" Kagome said pulling herself up.  
  
"Keh, yeah right..." Inuyasha muttered as they got off the mat, leaving only Ayame and Kouga playing.  
  
"Left foot green!" Tamiko called out again. Kouga and Ayame shifted easily. "Left hand yellow!" Agian, they moved effortlessly, but it did put them in a rather awkward position. Ayame's head was dangerously close to Kouga's butt. Everyone began to laugh at their position.  
  
"If you fart I swear to god..." Ayame said moving her head as far as possible away from his back end without falling over.  
  
"Right hand yellow!"  
  
------=========------  
  
That game went on for quite a while longer, but finally Ayame fell over making Kouga the winner. He got a $10 gift certificate for a local music store. Next they played Bingo, which went on until everyone had won a chocolate bar, Finally, to Sango and Kagomes pleasure, Tamiko decided it would be fun to have a Kereoke contest. Most of the other students had returned by this time for supper. During the meal the students were able to sign up for the Kereoke contest that would be hald after they ate. The look on Sango and Kagomes faces when they returned from "signing up" made Ayame extremely nervous. If they signed her up... they. Were. So. Dead!  
  
When every one had put away their plates and the kereoke mache had been hooked up. Tamiko took the microphone and stood on the small podium at the front of the room. "Good evening students! Are you all ready for the kereoke contest? Good! lets begin shall we? First up will be Sango, Kagome and Ayame singing..." Tamiko looked down at the clipboard with the sign up sheet on it, "What I Like About You by Lillix!"  
  
Ayame glared at her friends as they stood up. They was no chance in hell she was going up there. She didn't sign up for this, she would not take part in it! Kagome and Sango smiled and grabbed their friend by the wrists and dragged her to the podium. They had a small huddle.  
  
"Ok, I'll start, then Kags, and last will be Ayame. We all sing the chorus got it?" Sango whispered looking at her two friends. Kagome nodded, Ayame just continued to glare. Her friends gave her the most pleading looks ever.  
  
"Come on, Ayame... If we win you can have our prizes!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Fine... but you both realize than whether we win or not... I will kill you when we get back to the cabin." Ayame said breaking away from the huddle. Tamiko handed them her mic and two others she had plugged in. They nodded and she pressed play.  
  
( Sango = [] Kagome = '' Ayame = {} All = --)  
  
**-hey..uh uh huh-  
  
[what i like about you]  
[you hold me tight]  
  
[tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight]  
  
-keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things i wanna hear-  
  
-cuz its true thats what i like about you-  
  
-thats what i like about you-  
  
'what i like about you'  
  
'you really know how to dance'  
  
'when you go'  
  
'up'  
  
'down jump around'  
  
'talk about true romance'  
  
-keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things i wanna hear-  
  
-cuz its true thats what i like about you-  
  
-thats what i like about you-  
  
-thats what i like about you-  
  
-thats what i like about you-  
  
-hey uh uh huh-  
  
{what i like about you}  
  
{you give me 1 out of 9}  
  
{never wanna let you go}  
  
{you know you make me feel alright}  
  
-keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things i wanna hear-  
  
-cuz its true thats what i like about you-  
  
-thats what i like about you-  
  
-thats what i like about you-  
  
{you you you}  
  
-thats what i like about you...-**  
  
There was a moment of silence before the room erupted in cheers. The girls bowed and left the stage. Ayame was fuming quite obviously. You could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. Several other groups went after them. Some of them were good but a few of them were really bad. At the end they picked the winners by seeing who would get the most applause. Much to Ayames surprise, she, Kagome and Sango won. The girls went up to the podium once again and grabbed a stuffed animal each. But as soon as they sat down, Kagome and Sango reluctantly handed their stuffed animal over to Ayame.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: That's right! I'm back! dun dun dun! I hope you all liked this chapter. I wasn't sure how long it was going to take me. It could be a while for the next update. Besides working on my other story, My computer has gone a-wall. im not to pleased to say the least. I luckily, still have the family computer to work on. i dont like to use it for my stories though. Mainly cuz my parents can read over my shoulder and that makes me a little nervous so.. heh yeah. Anywoo i gotta go. I finished this just in time to watch Inuyasha! yay! toodles! 


	10. Authors Note

Hi everyone.  
  
I regret to inform you all that I don't think I will be continuing this story. I know thats going to make you all angry but I have other stories im far more interested in. besides that, I'm just really unhappy with this fic. its just not my best work. its just gotten to a point that I just dont want to write it anymore.  
  
I'm not goig to delete it, and I'm not giving up on it 100 percent, I just don't think i will work on it. if you all really want me to you can try to encourage me and maybe that will build my enthusiasm about this story but... I dunno.  
  
If any of you wanna pick up where this story left off go ahead, I don't mind. I really like people writing things for/from my story.  
  
If I do decide to pick up on this story again it could take a month, maybe two. like I said I have other stories I want to start working on and finish. Theres one that been in my head since before I even began this one and I want to write it, I've just never gotten around to it (The Black Knight), I also just got plotbunnied for two new stories, one based on a song i like at the moment and the other is a sequel to my current Fic (Falling for the Guy in Room 1346) called New Beginnings. Aside from all my fics, I have a really hard semester at school. Honestly, It's the third week of school and I already have 3 projects to do, one book to read (like 150 pages a week) and do reading responses, and a crap load of math work. I'm simply just not going to have time to write a story my heart just isnt into any more.  
  
Once again I am truly sorry, I hope you all can forgive me. In the mean time i hope you all read my curent fic and the up coming ones.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Erin Thompson. 


	11. IMPORTANT! REWRITE!

If you love this story, that this is good news, so read this all the way through ok? 

Ok, I'm tired of getting people who read this story yelling at me, telling me I shouldn't have given up and that I should continue. Well, I'll inform you all that this story has been rewritten by the talented writer Melody Unwinding. Now, it is even better than before, and is being continued beyond the point I left it at. I hope you all don't resent me for not telling you sooner about this, but I just hoped you'd all read my bio and find out... but obviously no one did.

So, since I've handed over the reigns to someone else, I, personally, will not be finishing this story. But she will be. So please, forgive me and I hope you'll all take the time to read the new and improved version. I think it's far better than this original. I swear it has the same plot line and everything. Just a heck of a lot better wording. Here's the link.

h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 0 6 4 1 5 4 / 1 / (no spaces)

forget to review.

and since I'm at it. If you're a Kouga/Ayame fan, I hope you check out mine, as well as Melody Unwinding (though she has a wider variety of pairings in her stories) other fics.

Thank you very much for your understanding. I'm leaving this story up by Melody Unwindings request so that people can check out the original as well as the improved. I have no problems if you decide to take this off your favourites as it is definate that I'm not finishing this.

Thank you, and good night/day/whenever your reading this.

Reall-Goodchild


End file.
